


Twisted Together

by queenrhaenyra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cheating, Daenerys and Daario are married, Dom!Jon/Sub!Dany, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, It's freaky y'all, Jon and Arianne are married, Jonerys Endgame, Mutual Masturbation, Obsessive Jon, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swingers, The Author Regrets Nothing, The rest is self-explanatory, Wife Swapping, You know what you're getting yourself into so if you hate it...don't start reading it?, it's just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenrhaenyra/pseuds/queenrhaenyra
Summary: [STOP. Read the tags. Please. I could not make this clearer.]They’d agreed to this. After all, they’re all married. They’re all friends. Four consenting adults who wanted to try something new and spice up their boring, mundane married sex lives.They set up just one rule:They’ll only do this when all four of them are present.Jon and Daenerys try not to break this—and fail.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Daenerys Targaryen, Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Daario/Arianne, Jon Snow/Arianne Martell, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 140
Kudos: 574





	1. Chapter 1

They’ve been friends for years.

Jon and Daario work together. Dany and Arianne naturally grew closer while tagging along with their husbands to dinners, parties and other ceremonies.

They hang out – all four of them – at least once every month.

There’s no boundary in their relationship, they’re brutally open with one another, which is what makes them all so compatible and why it is so easy for them to enjoy each other’s company.

The lack of hesitation is also what brings them to _this_ particular conversation:

“You know what,” Arianne slurs, slamming her empty wine glass on the table in a motion that makes Daenerys wince, the sound being too loud for her intoxicated head. “I’ll apologise to Jon now, sorry baby, I don’t mean to offend you _buuuut_ is it just me or doesn’t sex just get _fuuucking_ boring with time?”

Jon groans, Daario laughs and Daenerys claps her hands happily. “Yes!” The platinum-haired girl exclaims, not caring that they’re in the middle of a restaurant, probably bothering others. “Finally, someone fucking said it!”

The two women giggle, managing a very drunken high-five across the table.

“Babe,” Daario pouts, “I thought our sex life was great.”

Daenerys chuckles once more – she’s a heavy giggler when she is drunk – and pats her husband on the back. “No, no, it is. I love you, Daario, but—but okay, here’s the thing. We got together at twenty. Fucking ten bloody years ago. And in the beginning, it was exciting. Even missionary was sexy.” She pauses to laugh, again, “and now it’s like…oh, we gotta fuck? Shit. Well, let’s get to it then.”

Arianne’s long, dark curls bounce around her shoulders as she throws her head back in laughter. “I know, right? Like it’s our fucking duty!”

Daenerys nods. “Yes!”

“Jon, dude,” Daario scoffs, “say something, man.”

“They’re right, dude,” Jon snorts, swirling the contents of his drink. “It’s no longer as exciting as it was when we were eighteen or twenty. Fuckin’ like rabbits.”

“We’re almost thirty, okay? We’re not _that_ pathetic,” Daario says, rolling his eyes.

“Alright, alright. Question. What’s the most interesting thing you’ve tried in the bedroom?” Arianne asks, eyes twinkling.

Daenerys hums pensively. “Well, we did try anal.”

“Same,” Arianne confesses, “we tried to venture down the BDSM lane too but…eh…didn’t work out too well.”

Daenerys giggles. “Daario doesn’t like BDSM.”

“It’s scary,” Daenerys’ husband whispers secretively.

Arianne clears her throat, a bashful look on her face. “There’s something…actually…that I’ve been discussing with Jon.”

Daenerys notes the sudden shift in the atmosphere. Light, playful banter turns into something else. “Ari,” she says, frowning, “you’re scaring me.”

“No, it’s not like that,” Jon assures her.

“You guys make a very attractive couple,” Arianne begins shyly, “and, um, I feel like we trust each other with anything so…we were thinking…”

***

“Holy fuck. Okay, holy fucking fuck. I’ve never done this before. Have you—”

“Gods, Daario, keep quiet. My head’s hurting already.”

“Sorry, honey, but we’ve never done this before _._ I’m panicking.”

Arianne switches on the light. Dany has lost count of how many times they’ve been to Jon and Arianne’s house, for Christmas dinner, to have a few beers and catch up, to watch a football match…but now, everything is different. The air is sizzling with unspoken tension.

“If it makes you guys feel any better, we’ve never done this either,” Arianne says.

Jon drops his car keys in the bowl they keep near the door. He stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jeans and clears his throat. “In the bedroom, then?” he asks.

“How about in the guestroom?” Daenerys asks. “Bedroom feels too….”

“Intimate,” Arianne finishes for her, nodding in agreement. “Guestroom it is.”

Daario and Dany look at each other, wide-eyed, excited, anxious as they follow their friends into the guestroom.

“Has anyone ever had a threesome before?” Arianne asks as she unlocks the door.

And then she adds, “other than Jon, of course. He’ll never stop telling me about Val and Ygritte. My husband was such a whore in high school.”

They all laugh.

“No, I’ve never had anything other than…well, normal sex,” Daenerys admits. Which is why this is so nerve-wrecking for her.

But she has to do it. She’s thirty, and it’s that boring age where everything settles down in one’s life, you’re expected to have a kid, keep your stable job, form a family and just…live. Before she has children, she wants to make sure she has explored more of her sexuality and who better to do it with than her two closest friends, right?

“If it gets too weird, we stop, okay?” Jon says.

They nod.

“And…if we ever want to do it again after this, it’s alright, but it has to be the four of us together,” Arianne explains, “this is not cheating. _Everything else_ is.”

“I agree with this,” Daario says.

“Totally,” Dany chirps in.

Jon nods.

“Where do we start?” Ari exhales giddily.

They decide to start out slow. Jon wraps his arms around Arianne’s waist, pulling her to him for a lingering kiss. Dany and Daario share a look before diving in.

It’s sad that even kissing Daario isn’t exciting anymore. He gropes her ass, thrusts his tongue inside her mouth, and while this combination would’ve once reduced her to a melting puddle in his arms, now, it does close to nothing.

But this is normal.

Every couple gets boring with time, she’s read it on Google or something.

The spark dies down, eventually, at least she has good memories.

“Mhm, you taste of wine and…carrots,” he mumbles against her lips.

She slaps his bicep. “You’re ruining the mood,” she groans, kissing him again.

He laughs.

“Clothes off,” Arianne orders.

It’s weird in the beginning.

Very weird.

Daario helps Daenerys with the zipper of her dress and her eyes lock on Jon’s who is unbuttoning his shirt. She gulps as his toned chest comes into view. _Jon is a pretty man_ , she thinks hazily, _how come she’s never realised this before_?

Daario begins kissing her neck and she sighs, closing her eyes, digging her fingers into his hair as the silk dress falls to her ankles.

When she opens her eyes, Jon is unclasping his wife’s bra, almost immediately wrapping his lips around one of her nipples.

The sight makes Dany moan as she feels a familiar tingling between her legs. _It’s working. This is really fucking hot._

“Oh, Jon,” Arianne moans as her husband carries her to bed. “Come on, you two, tonight, this is your room as well. Your bed.”

Daario drags Daenerys to the bed, laying her down just next to Arianne, kissing down her body and discarding her underwear as he goes.

For a second, she realises the situation, where they are, who are with them but the moment the embarrassment comes, it’s gone when her husband licks at her slit. “Yes,” she moans.

Dany twists her head to the side, curious as to what is happening next to her. Jon is kneeling on the bed, giving her her first view of his thick, throbbing cock.

Daenerys feels her cunt clench at the sight. Arianne is on all fours, mouth approaching Jon’s length. She teases his head, running her tongue across it before groaning and taking him into her mouth.

Daenerys gasps as Daario finds her clit, suckling on it, swirling his tongue around it.

When she opens her eyes, she meets Jon’s heated gaze. They stare at each other as their spouses pleasure them, the heat in the room skyrocketing, the situation so sexy and wild it almost makes her cum.

“Dany,” Arianne says, her hands replacing her mouth, jerking him off as she smirks at her. “How about you come take care of Jon, while I have some fun with Daario?”

Daenerys bites her lip, the idea so excitingly erotic to her all parts of her tingle. “Are you sure?”

“This is why we’re here, right?” Jon rasps, still gazing into her eyes as he caresses his wife’s head lovingly.

Daario lets go of her clit with a pop and playfully nudges his finger to Arianne, ordering her to get closer. They crawl at each other, mouths meeting in a messy kiss. They break off seconds later, laughing. “Gods, this is delightfully fucked up,” Arianne mutters.

“Might be the best idea we’ve ever had,” Daario hums, kissing her neck.

Daenerys grins at them before turning her attention to Jon. While he is smirking, he seems more aroused than amused and when she notices how close his cock is to her face, she just has to have a taste.

“Is that okay?” she asks gently as she wraps her hand around his cock, still coated in Arianne’s saliva.

Jon groans. “Your hand’s so small. Use both of them.”

She does as she is asked, using both hands to rub up and down his thick, veiny shaft. His cockhead is leaking pre-cum, all purple and swollen.

“Put your pretty mouth on it, Dany,” Jon says, as if realising how hungry she is for his dick.

She licks from the base to the tip, her right hand snaking down her body to toy with her pussy as she sucks his cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down and hollowing her cheeks to take as much of him as she can. His salty taste is addictive, exciting and new.

Sucking her husband’s cock doesn’t get her wet anymore but having Jon’s cock being shoved down her throat as he moans above her has her pussy leaking juices, clit throbbing.

“Your little mouth is so hot,” Jon groans, fingers sliding through her white hair, “so perfect.”

When he’s about to cum, he warns her and she pulls away just in time for spurts of his seed to splatter on her chin, down her throat and breasts. His groans and moans are unbelievably sexy. She’s afraid she’s never going to see Jon in the same light anymore—like her friend, almost her brother.

Next to them, Daario has his first orgasm from Arianne’s mouth too.

“Fuck, this was so hot,” Arianna breathes heavily, a bit teary-eyed, her lips bruised, lipstick smeared.

The effects of all the wine she has drunk haven’t fully subsided so with a loud giggle, Daenerys pulls Arianne in her arms for a kiss, tongue and all.

Their husbands groan in approvement.

“Can I fuck your husband, Dany?” Arianne asks, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind Daenerys’ ear, a teasing glint in her eyes.

“As long as I can fuck yours,” she answers breathlessly.

Arianne nods quickly and gets on all fours. “I like it better like this,” she tells Daario, shaking her ass teasingly. “Fuck me.”

Dany looks at Jon, gulping. “I’m not comfortable with that position,” she says softly.

“It’s okay,” he says, pressing the first kiss ever to her mouth. It’s gentle and sweet, two things that shouldn’t be in such a situation. His taste is intoxicating, just like his scent. She tells herself that it’s just because this is new. “I want to see your pretty face when I fuck you, anyway,” he says, biting her bottom lip teasingly. “That alright?”

She hums in agreement, lying down on the bed and spreading her legs open for him. She watches, eyes glazed over with lust, as Jon gives his cock a few pumps, her cunt clenching emptily as he gets himself ready. After putting the condom on, he teases her with the head, running it over her wet folds, tapping lightly on her sensitive clit. Daenerys mewls. “Fuck me,” she demands, hearing the wet sounds of her husband’s cock sliding in Arianne’s pussy next to her, the scent filling the air around them.

He finally gives her what she wants. Sliding his length in her tight, hot channel, stretching her out. The feeling is blissful, her whole body alight with a fire she hasn’t experienced in years. It’s probably the filthiness of this situation, the knowledge that this is not her husband inside her cunt right now and that her husband is next to her, fucking someone else. All of it makes her head spin. “Gods, yeah, you feel so good,” she sobs as Jon fucks her.

“Mhm? Harder?” he asks, his hands running up and down her thighs, caressing her flesh as he looks down at where they are joined, his cock sliding in and out of her cunt.

“Yes, yes! Harder! Faster!”

The bed begins to creak under their combined weights. Jon leans down, kissing her languidly, their saliva mixing as they softly grunt into each other’s mouths, his balls slapping heavily against her clit as he pounds into her.

“So good, so good,” she hisses into his mouth.

“Your cunt is _perfect_ for _me,_ baby,” he whispers into her ear and she closes her eyes, her walls tightening against his length. “Better than your hot little mouth. Fuck, you feel like heaven.”

“Maybe we should finish with our respective partners,” Arianne gasps.

Daenerys’ eyes snap open. She takes herself aback with how ferociously she wants to yell _NO._

Jon glances down at her, his thrusts slowing to a painful stop inside her sopping cunt like they’ve read each other’s minds.

“Good idea,” he says in the end and a twinge of disappointment tugs at Daenerys’ heartstrings.

Daario is on her the next second, replacing Jon, his dick sliding in her heat, the familiarity of it causing Daenerys to come down from the state of delirium Jon had her in.

“Cum for me, Daenerys. Honey.” Daario says, groaning and moaning as he fucks her.

Daenerys reaches down to toy with her clit, her eyes accidentally meeting Jon’s from across the bed.

He maintains her gaze, unflinching, as he fucks his wife harder, making the brunette cry out and claw at his back. Daenerys doesn’t blink, doesn’t dare to move as she feels herself cumming, eyes locked onto Jon’s, and suddenly, there is just the two of them in the room.

With a gasp, she shudders through her orgasm, her fingers furiously working at her clit.

“That was….” Arianne is breathless, sweaty, gorgeously fucked. “Fuck, that was _incredible._ ”

“I haven’t come this hard in months,” Daario groans tiredly.

“Same,” Dany admits.

“So…we’ll be doing this again, right?” Ari inquires.

Jon looks at Daenerys. “Definitely,” they say in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t tell by now, I can’t write not-fucked-up Jonerys. Sorry. 
> 
> Let me know what you think but anyone being a cunt in the comments is getting deleted x


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys never considered how awkward it would be _afterwards._ She should’ve guessed, though, how could it not be weird to be around your best friends whom you’ve fucked?

“Do you think it was a mistake?” she asks Daario over breakfast, exactly a week after their drunken night of fun. Seven days have passed without them being in contact with either Jon or Arianne and Dany is beginning to feel bad about all of it. It’s not her fault, but she can’t help but feel like something is indefinitely broken.

“What was?” Daario asks distractedly, his fingers working on his keyboard.

Daenerys places his cup of coffee next to his hand. “The…” she trails off. _Foursome_? “What happened with Jon. And Arianne.”

Daario cracks a smile. “It was fun, huh?”

“I’m asking if it was wrong,” Dany says with a frown.

He shrugs. “Why you sayin’ that?”

“Because they haven’t called or texted. How’s Jon at work?”

“Like he always is. Brooding and serious,” Daario answers with a snort. “He’s fine, honey. And so is Arianne. I’m sure they don’t regret it, they even said they’d do it again. Why, are _you_ the one who regrets it?”

Daenerys is taken aback by the question. Her husband could not be further from the truth if he tried. The aftermath has been disorienting. But not in the sense that Daario thinks. It has been…eye-opening. Being with another man.

She’s never looked at Jon in such a way before. Has he always been this gorgeous – all dark eyes and sensual looks? Has he always looked at her _that_ way, like he wants to devour her whole, or was the other night a one-time occurrence? Was he just super horny? Or did he feel it too, that thing between them? That spark that felt so out of place, that felt deliciously wrong.

These questions have been eating her up inside. The worst part is she can’t even talk to her best friend about it. She has a feeling Arianne won’t be too happy about answering any of these dirty questions about her husband.

Above all, Daenerys is afraid she’ll never be able to forget the way Jon felt. The way he touched her, his rough but palms gliding over her skin in a delicate manner, igniting every inch on fire, the way he grunted her name in her ear, called her _baby_ in that thick accent of his—an accent she’d always teased him for, asking when he’d get rid of it given how long he’s been living in the South now but that night was no laughing matter, his accent made the whole thing a hundred times sexier.

She has faked every single orgasm with Daario since that night.

She wants to believe it has nothing to do with how she’d rather feel another man’s cock inside of her instead of her husband’s but deep down, she knows it is exactly just that. And the guilt nibbles away at her sanity day after day.

In a sense, she’d hoped Daario was as uncomfortable as her. Maybe he thought the same things about Arianne too, maybe he can’t get her out of his head as well. But him being so nonchalant about it makes her scared. Is she the only one who feels like a piece of shit? _Is_ she a piece of shit?

“I don’t regret it,” Dany says. Which is as much of the truth she can give him without alarming him. “But I would take it back if it means not ruining our friendship.”

Her husband finally glances up from his laptop screen. “Aw, babe, our friendship is not ruined. Look, let’s pay them a visit tonight.”

“What?” Dany’s heartbeat picks up. The idea of seeing them again… “Are you sure?”

“Yes. It’ll put your mind at ease knowing nothing has changed between us, right? When you’re done with work, just head over there. I’ll join you.”

Daenerys licks her lips nervously. “If you say so.”

Like most mornings, Daario never finishes his cup of coffee.

***

Dany has a moment of self-doubt in front of their door. She looks down at her black dress, looks back up, takes in a deep breath and wonders if this is a good idea. But Daario is right—she needs to know that nothing has changed.

So she rings the doorbell and waits.

Her eyes flicker up when a figure appears. Her heart jumps uncharacteristically when she realises that it’s Jon. _Shit._ She can’t even look at him properly anymore. And what a sight he is, curly hair let down – which is a surprise, but a welcome one since it somehow makes him a lot sexier – dark eyes finding hers and widening a bit.

“Jon,” she breathes out, voice a bit squeaky around the edges.

“Daenerys,” he retaliates, eyes skimming over her. Too fast for her liking. “Hi.”

She can feel herself blushing. _Fuck, Dany, stop being so fucking embarrassing. You never blush—and especially not in front of Jon._ “Uhm, Daario didn’t tell you we were coming over?” she asks before realising that she has a better question, “Wait…aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

“I called in sick today,” he says.

Which makes sense given the bags under his eyes and dishevelled hair. Not that it makes him any less attractive or anything. And not that she should be thinking about how hot he is. Fuck. “Oh. I’m sorry, this must be a bad time then.” She begins turning around, “Get well soon, Jon, I’ll let Daario know th—”

“Wait, Dany. You already came. It’s fine. Come in.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, come in. I could use some company.” He smiles at her.

She returns a small smile of her own before nodding.

As she steps in, Daenerys asks, “So, Arianne—”

“—is at work,” he finishes for her, just as he clicks the door shut.

A shiver goes down her spine at the sound of his voice.

 _It’s just the two of us,_ she realises, her heart doing that weird flip once again.

Alone.

***

“Is coffee fine?”

She has a nervous tick. Moving her knee up and down repeatedly. Daenerys can’t help it. It’s a habit she’s never grown out of. It’s annoying, even to her, but she feels like she’ll explode with anxiety if she doesn’t do it.

She hums in answer.

“Black, one sugar?”

She hums again, before her head snaps to the side. _How does he know my coffee preference?_ “You know that?” she asks, chuckling.

Jon laughs from the kitchen. “Dany, we’ve known each other for years now. I’ve picked up on some stuff.”

_Even Daario doesn’t know that._

She shakes her head to herself.

Now is clearly not the time to compare this man to her husband.

“Jon, I wanted to ask you something,” Daenerys finds herself saying.

“Go ahead.” By the time he answers, he is back in the living room with two cups of coffee.

Dany looks away, finding it difficult when his intense stare is upon her. “Ever since…uh…that night,” she begins, shyly, barely able to get the words out. Glancing up for some reassurance, she is glad to see Jon’s eyes flashing in recognition as he nods slowly, signalling for her to continue speaking. “I hope it hasn’t made things weird…has it?”

“Between me and Arianne?” he asks and laughs, “Not at all. If anything, it’s made our sex life a lot more interesting.”

Daenerys swallows the bitter taste in her mouth. She has the answer to her questions; the intimate moment they shared obviously did not mean as much to him as it did to her. Memories of what they did don’t trouble him as they do her. “Oh. Alright. That’s good.”

“Why?” he questions quietly as he takes a seat across from her, on the opposite couch. “Is there a problem with _you_?”

“No,” she answers so fast she thinks he might have missed it.

Jon raises a brow. “It was a bit much, wasn’t it?”

“No,” she repeats, quieter this time, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

Suddenly, she feels like a teenager again. All shy and inexperienced. Which she was not.

“Arianne and I are very adventurous,” Jon continues, watching her face. “We did not mean to pressure you guys. And we can just pretend it never happened if that suits you better.”

Dany shifts on her seat, growing uncomfortable. “Let’s just…wait for them,” she finds herself murmuring.

Jon chuckles. “You’re a whole lot shyer when you’re sober,” he tells her, sounding amused.

Heat gathers in her cheeks.

“Have you seen Star Wars?”

She blinks at the unexpected question. “Um, the new ones?”

He makes a face. “Absolutely not. The prequels.”

She smiles, knowing he’s trying to make her feel more at ease. She likes that about him – he is always so considerate about others’ feelings. “Never seen one,” she admits.

Jon gasps dramatically. “So, you’ve tried a foursome before experiencing the prequels? Now, we have to change that.”

Daenerys giggles at that.

“Should we put it on while we wait for them?” he asks, grinning.

How could she say no to this pretty face? She shakes her head from that intrusive thought. “Sure,” she answers.

***

As it turns out, the prequels are _pretty_ bad.

But they’re actually so bad—horrendous dialogue, terrible CGI—that Daenerys kind of finds herself really into them.

They are midway through the second movie, two glasses of wine half-empty on the table in front of them as she throws her head back in laughter. “Gods, those fight scenes make no sense!”

“Are you kidding me? They’re fucking great,” Jon says, even as he joins her in her loud laughter.

“No, they’re not,” she says, but she can’t stop watching. It’s the kind of thing that burns your eyes, but you will do anything to keep them open and see more.

“Man, I can’t wait to show you the original trilogy.” He grins at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “There’s even a hint of incest in it.”

Now, Daenerys loses it. Her sides ache from laughing so much.

“What?” Jon chuckles, observing her expression delightedly. “It’s true!”

“Incest in space?” she exclaims.

“Well, not exactly. It’s very minor and unintentional _buuut_ it’s pretty hot, if you ask me.”

Daenerys shakes her head, still beaming like a fool, the movie forgotten, her attention focused on the hilarious man next to her on the (now very small) couch. “Hm,” she says teasingly, the liquor in her system giving her a boost of bravery, “Is that one of the many other things you’re into? _Incest_?”

“Only if it’s consensual.” He winks at her.

Her mouth drops open as she slaps him on his chest but he catches her small hand before she can hit him and keeps it locked in his very large palm. His touch is warm and oddly familiar. “You have to admit, it’s sexy. Fucking around with your sibling while your parents are out?” he teases her.

“You’re actually insane,” she tells him, snorting in distaste.

Inadvertently, Daenerys finds herself scooting closer to him, to where he is holding her hand captive rather than pulling it away as she should.

“But I’m more into dominance and submission,” he continues, and suddenly—the air changes.

The humour starts to dissolve into something else. Something…darker. Bad. _Exciting._

“Are you, now?” she asks, quirking a brow.

“I am. You see the problem, though,” he starts, his fingers hot on her wrist, “Arianne is as much of a dominant person in bed as I am. While it’s hot most of the time, I crave something else. For someone to submit to me. Let me control her body, do as I please with her. Make her beg for me to fuck her, while I leave her on edge every time.”

His eyes are darker, voice softer. Below his thumb, her pulse jumps. “Oh,” is all that comes out of her mouth. She tries to swallow but her mouth is strangely dry. “I’m…sure Arianne would love to try these with you.”

“Maybe,” he dismisses the idea quickly, choosing to make _her_ the focus of this conversation instead. “Would you like to try it, Daenerys?”

_Gods—this can’t be happening._

“D-Daario isn’t interested in things like that,” she answers, heart pounding her chest.

He pulls her closer by the hand, her knees touching his, their faces inches apart. “Didn’t ask about him,” he tells her, sounding annoyed that she even brought his name up, “I asked about _you_.”

She wants to clench her thighs together to quell the sudden throb between them. He isn’t even touching her, well, except for the way he is holding her wrist, but the way he is looking at her…. She swallows a whimper. He has looked at her that way on that night. She thought she had imagined it. But it’s here again; that predatory look. Like there is no one in the world but her.

“Jon,” she whispers, voice shaky with restraint, “We can’t. We…shouldn’t.”

“We’re not doing anything,” he says easily. But his eyes say something else; _yet._ He pulls her in some more, until his right knee is between her thighs, his face right next to hers. His beard scrapes over her cheek and she holds back a shiver. “You’re so pretty, Daenerys,” he whispers in her ear and her eyes flutter close. He smells _so good—_ “If you were mine…” his voice turns guttural, “the things I would do to you.”

This time, a whimper does escape her parted lips, her legs quickly closing. But his leg between hers stops that from happening and she ends up straddling his knee, her soaked cunt just above him.

He chuckles darkly in her ear. “I can feel you,” he murmurs, breath fanning over her skin. “So hot. How wet are you already, baby?”

She presses her face into the crook of his neck. _This can’t be happening. Why the fuck is she letting this happen?_ She involuntarily moves against his thigh, trying anything to stop the dull throbbing between her legs. “Jon,” she whispers into his ear, needy and desperate for this to stop.

He lets go of her hand entirely, wrapping both arms around her back and slowly moving them to her hips. He grips her tightly and helps her movements; making her ride his thigh.

Daenerys wants to cry out in frustration. There are too many layers between them—her dress, panties, his jeans….

“You’re dripping,” he coos into her hair, inhaling deeply, “I bet if I pushed my fingers into that sweet cunt, you’d cum almost immediately.”

She gasps at his words and she imagines just that. His long fingers stroking her— _yes, yes, yes._

Her movements grow erratic as she grinds herself onto his leg, moaning every time her swollen clit presses into the denim.

“Tell me when you’re close,” he orders.

“I am—I’m going to—”

Her breathy voice morphs into a surprised groan as he lifts her off and puts her down on the couch, both of them breathing heavily as they stare at each other. Her cunt is still sensitive and pulsating. His eyes find hers, a cruel smirk at his lips.

“Why did you stop?” she asks breathlessly.

“Well, now you tried it,” he answers cheekily, “Orgasm denial.”

She blinks blankly.

_Is he fucking serious?_

Just then, a car pulls up in the driveway, surprising them both.

“Must be my wife,” he tells Daenerys, still smiling as if nothing happened while she sits there, all drenched and worked up. For nothing.

Daenerys watches, in a daze, as he goes to open the door.

“Hi babe,” Arianne says, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Hey honey, how was work?” Jon asks casually.

Arianne looks over at Daenerys and gasps happily. “Hey! You’re here. That’s great.”

“Yup, Daario’s coming over too,” Jon tells her as he shuts the door behind them, “While waiting for you guys, we were watching Star Wars.”

Arianne groans. “Daenerys, I’m so sorry my husband introduced you to his nerdy tendencies.”

Jon smirks in Daenerys’ direction, who is still too shaken up to do anything other than plaster a dumb smile on her face.

“But she loved it,” Jon drawls, eyes twinkling, “We had a lot of fun, didn’t we?”

She swallows. “Yes,” she murmurs, “So much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the next chapter won't take 7 months :P
> 
> Tell me all the kinky stuff you wanna see (rhhaenyra on Tumblr) xo


	3. Chapter 3

Jon had been attracted to Daenerys since the first moment he saw her.

But unlike what everyone thinks, it's not after Daario had started dating her and introduced them to each other.

It was a late Friday night, he recalls clearly, and Daario was calling him. He was at a bar downtown, too drunk to drive home safely—too drunk to even speak properly, really. He called Jon and pleaded him to come and get him, saying he was going to get kicked out at any minute now and complaining about how he had to puke but there was a long line at the restroom. Being the good friend he was, Jon had put away all his annoyance and decided to go pick him up.

Looking back, it was perhaps the best decision he’d ever made.

He remembers walking into that bar and cringing when he spotted his friend on top of a table with his shirt off, screaming the lyrics to a song he’d never heard off as security tried to get him down.

Jon was even more embarrassed by all the attention he’d drawn to him. Multiple men and women gaped at the crazy dude, laughing and pointing, while some even flipped their phones out to surely post this on all their social media for others to like and share.

“Gods,” Jon had muttered to himself, cursing Daario internally.

That was when he’d spotted _her._

She was with a group of girls—all of them watching Daario—but she was the only one he saw. Long silver-blonde hair that fell into soft waves down her back. How could he tell it was soft? Well, he couldn’t, but he assumed it was. Everything about her looked _soft_ and _sweet._ From her melodious giggles, the way she scrunched up her nose, the red tint on her cheeks, the creamy flesh of her neck. And, gods, the way that red dress clung to her curvy body. If he was a dress, he’d love to be pressed up against her snowy skin as well.

“What an idiot,” he’d overheard her say before throwing her head back in laughter.

Jon found his own lips curling and he had the intention to walk up to her, spit a cheesy pickup line and see if he could make her laugh harder or if she could turn redder.

But then, Daario threw up.

And shattered all of his dreams.

With a groan, Jon sadly had to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous woman and do what he came here to do: help his friend out.

After he had successfully apologised to the guards and dragged Daario to his car, he’d turned back around at the bar, half-expecting to see the girl again, just a small glance, but it was to no avail.

He drove home with images of her smile all over his mind.

+

Fate was a cruel bitch, as it turned out.

It was about a month later that Daario turned up at work, grinning like a fool.

“Lots of paperwork today, Naharis,” Jon grumbled, wondering how one could be this cheery in the morning, “One look and that smile will drop.”

“Ha, ha, ha, Snow. Actually, I’m pretty sure that smile will _not_ drop. Paperwork or not. You know what, I’ll even take up your afternoon shift today!” he’d exclaimed and Jon stopped typing for a second, raising his brow. Daario nodded. “I’m serious. You’re my best friend, dude. I love you.”

Jon observed his face for a moment, wondering what could _possibly_ be the reason for that child-like grin on his face. Jon couldn't remember the last time he was this happy. “Did you get away with murder or something?”

“Better. I found the love of my life.”

“Oh, what model?”

“Shut up. Not a car.” He huffed at him. “She’s sexier than _any_ of the cars we’re selling.”

Jon quirked a brow, getting back to work. “Even the new Tyrell?”

“Stop fucking around. I’m serious. She might be the one, man.”

“How long have you two been together?”

“About two weeks.”

Jon had found his answer absurd. “And you think she’s the one?” He had rolled his eyes, dismissed his friend once more to continue typing out forms. 

“Once you meet her,” Daario promised, “You’ll understand.”

He hit the nail on the head with that one. While Daario had taken two weeks to come to that conclusion, it had only taken Jon one glance to be completely head over heels for that same woman.

+

So, when a few days later, Daario introduced Jon to Daenerys, his heart had dropped.

No, he had not seen that woman again after that night at the bar. No, they never spoke before. No, she did not know about him before that very day. But all of that did not matter. She had still scratched a mark onto his heart, and he thought that, perhaps, one day they’d cross paths again.

But not like this.

An irrational part of him wanted to kick Daario in the balls and remind him of the bro code. Technically, he’d met Daenerys first. How could he do this to him?

Daenerys had a dazzling smile when she first greeted him and her hand was soft and warm when she shook his.

 _Damn it,_ he had thought sadly. Technically, they never really met.

She didn’t know him.

Daario couldn’t know he’d seen her at that bar and was instantly taken by her.

It wasn’t their fault.

He remembers watching them laugh and kiss and be _cute,_ and all he could do was hope, selfishly and quite unfairly, that it wouldn’t work out between them.

Of course, he wouldn’t go after her.

But if he could not have her, he did not want Daario to either.

+

It was only when he was at their wedding that he realised that the chance of them not working out and going their separate ways was now very, very slim.

He didn’t know why he still cared. It had been over a year, and it wasn’t like Jon didn’t have multiple girlfriends in the meantime. It wasn't like he had a hard time with women in general. He’d been called handsome (and weirdly enough, _pretty_ ) by more women than he'd like to count. From dating sites to clubs, Jon had no problem getting the women he wanted in bed with him, some even willing to try out some pretty weird fetishes—some he liked, some he disliked.

But Daenerys never fully disappeared from his mind. The problem was not that he failed to get with Daenerys, the problem was _timing._ As the happy couple said their vows to each other, Jon wondered if he had approached her that night, if he had pulled out the cheesiest pick-up line that always worked its charm on women, if he had met her before Daario, would it be him and her at the altar that day? He did not know what was so special about her. Attraction isn’t an exact science, is it? So, it’s not like he could control being into his best friend’s girlfriend. If he could stop thinking about things like fucking her against a window to see if her moans were as loud as her laughter, he _would._

The wedding was a miserable affair. He had to smile every now and then and chat up with guests, gushing about how happy he was for them. The worst part was sometimes, he _really_ was happy for them. Daario wasn’t a bad guy and they looked happy together.

And other times, he kept wondering if he would be standing at their wedding if only he had mustered up the courage to approach Daenerys that fucking night.

With a groan, Jon headed for the drinks.

That was when he met Arianne. She was a plus one to some lousy dude that was already flirting with the bridesmaid. She was beautiful. Long black hair, olive skin glowing, slim waist, pretty smile. And she looked just as done with this ceremony as he did.

“Say the word and I’ll get you out of here,” he blurted to her.

Arianne turned to him, grinned, and said, “What’s the word?”

It wasn’t a surprise that they ended up having sex hours later, in an old hotel bed that almost broke under their weights.

Arianne was funny and sexy and everything one could want in a woman.

As they began dating, Jon realised _just_ how perfect she was. Arianne was a hard-working fashion designer. She was not the possessive type of girlfriend, she didn’t try to check his text messages when he was in the shower and she didn’t mind him occasionally having a drink with the boys. Arianne was good with kids, although she made it clear her job came first and she didn’t want any until at least thirty. Arianne was good with his family—which was a tough thing to do. And the cherry on top, Arianne was a total sex freak. Nothing was boring with her. She liked having control, she was confident with her body and she liked being on top.

When Jon inevitably fell in love with her and could not stop talking about her at work, Daario was happy for him. Really happy—not the kind of happy Jon was for him and Dany.

After that, he began to feel guilty for having wished the worst upon Daario’s relationship with Daenerys.

 _We’re both happy now,_ he thought that very day, _and that’s all that matters._

He decided that he was totally and completely over Daenerys Targaryen.

+

The whole moving on thing was working exceptionally well up until the moment Arianne decided, one fateful night, to say, “Do you think we’ll ever get bored of fucking each other?”

Jon had looked at her with wide eyes and laughed. They’d been married for two years now and their marriage was as smooth as it could be. It was as simple as their relationship had been. What he liked about Arianne and him was that they were a very low maintenance couple. They did not do fancy dinners every month or plan to move into bigger houses every year. They moved with the flow of things and fell into a mundane routine. So, for her to ask such a blunt question was weird. “What do you mean?” he asked, chuckling.

Arianne looked at him, eyes sad. “When we were young, it was so different,” she murmured, trailing a manicured finger along his naked chest, “And now I fear we’ve lost that spark.”

“Baby, we’re married. I don’t think it’s that weird that we don’t fuck like rabbits anymore,” he told her.

“It’s not that we don’t fuck enough. It’s that it’s the same thing every time.” She sighed.

“Ari, what do you want me to say here?”

“I know you’re like me. I know you like some freaky stuff,” she pressed, grinning wickedly.

“I did when I was younger,” he told her, grabbing onto her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, “Now I’m just happy to be with you.”

“Aw,” Arianne said, pouting lightly and kissing him. As she pulled away, he knew she wasn’t done. “Have you considered something not…monogamous?”

Taken aback, Jon could only gape at his wife, wondering if she was saying what he thought she was saying. He sat up on their bed—the bed they made love as a _normal_ couple for years now—and stared at his wife. “Ari. I—of course not. Have you?”

She looked guilty. “Maybe,” she whispered.

Jon felt his face go hot. He’d never considered cheating on her, and even less bringing another person into their marriage. “But aren’t we happy?” he asked, lost. He was happy. He thought she was, too.

“I am!” she insisted, “I just feel old and boring.”

“There are other ways to solve that.”

“But why not another person?”

“You want me to accept, what? You having a boyfriend?”

“No, that’s not how it works.” She huffed in aggravation. “And it doesn’t even have to be a relationship. Just sex.”

“A threesome?”

“Maybe, yeah.”

He’d tried that in the past, but he wasn’t a married man with a stable home and work life and everything to lose. “I don’t see the appeal in that.”

“I’m not suggesting we pick up random strangers and fuck them,” Arianne explained.

“See, I don’t actually _know_ what you’re suggesting here. Please enlighten me.” He was growing agitated, as he hopped out of bed and began pacing the room.

“People our age that we know who want to try something fun. Like…like, I don’t know, Daario,” she said.

“You want to fuck Daario?” he asked incredulously.

Arianne laughed as if that was remotely funny. “And Daenerys! I mean, fun with both of them.”

This gave him pause. _Daenerys._ Could his wife possibly know that he had once been utterly smitten with that woman? No, she couldn’t. They were all friends now and Jon was clearly over that thing he felt for her. Or thought he felt. He was just young, dumb and horny. Now, he was mature. 

“Ari…” he said her name quietly, drawing it out to catch her attention.

Her shoulders slouched in defeat. “I’m sorry. I thought you’d be into it,” she muttered.

“I’m into you,” Jon offered, “And our marriage.”

“You don’t have to reassure me that you’re a good husband, I know you are,” she promised, smiling a little. “What if it’s me who wants you to be…not so good?”

Jon sat down next to her, taking her hands in his and stroking his thumbs over her knuckles. Her skin was cold. “You want some excitement,” he concluded.

Her eyes lit up. “Yes. Jon, you know me. I’ve dated women in the past. And I don’t even consider myself bisexual. I’ve just always liked exploring things.”

“Oh, that you do.”

She snickered and punched him jokingly. “I know you do, as well. We’ve always been so alike. I never wanted our marriage to be normal.”

“And it’s starting to become very normal,” he finished for her.

She shrugged. “And very boring.”

She was painfully right. Jon couldn’t remember a more boring time in his life if he were to be honest. _This could be a good thing,_ he found himself thinking. The idea had been shocking but the more he thought about it, the more he understood what Ari was talking about. They were not going to stay young forever—some would say they weren’t even that young anymore. Soon, they would be parents, and then every freaky sexual thing would be off the table. He could almost hear his colleagues talking about how little time they had for their spouses due to having kids.

_And it’s not cheating if she wants it too._

“The next time we have dinner with Daario and Dany, we can bring it up,” he proposed.

He watched as his wife’s face glowed, a grin immediately replacing her little frown. “That’s what I’m talking about,” she said excitedly, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. “Now, show your wife how much you love having boring sex with her.”

Jon laughed but, of course, could not refuse such a sweet offer.

+

“Okay, who remembers the amusement park incident?”

It takes a moment for the three of them to recall what Arianne is speaking of but the moment it clicks, the table roars with laughter, Daario slapping his palm onto the surface. Even Jon’s chest hurts from all the laughter and he doesn’t like to laugh a lot.

“That was such a Jon thing to do,” Daenerys says, cheeks pink from being so amused.

“That woman’s face when he threw up,” Arianne interjects, shaking her head. “Gods, it was so funny.”

“She was trying to hit him with her cane,” Daario splutters, barely able to contain his laughter.

Jon sips on his wine, a half-smile on his face. “Alright, alright. I’m an idiot who should’ve known he’d be sick on that ride. So what?”

“Dude, you threw up _three_ times, not once!” Daario says.

Jon groans in embarrassment. They would never let him live that down.

“But I still think it was cute,” Ari tells them, smiling.

“Of course, you do. He was just doing that to impress you,” Daario says.

“He was rarely a romantic boyfriend but when he wanted to…” Ari trails off, smile widening as she leans in for a kiss.

It’s not strange for them to kiss in public. They’ve done it all the time. But this time, as his wife’s familiar lips brush against his in a soft and cute gesture of love, Jon feels his spine tense up. Arianne’s face is blocking his view but he can picture _her_ face. He can feel Daenerys’ eyes on them. He gives her a quick peck on the lips before pulling away, hoping Arianne doesn’t notice anything weird.

She doesn’t.

Neither does Daario.

Just like that, they’re onto the next joke, the next memory, the next thing to make fun of and laugh about.

But Daenerys has stopped smiling. Her eyebrows are pulled together, and she looks paler than before.

Jon sighs inwardly.

_When has everything changed?_

He can’t remember the exact moment. He knows when, though, on the night they’d spent together. The night Arianne had dragged Jon into, the night Jon had thought would be mindless fun and nothing else.

He can’t remember if it was the way Daenerys looked on his bed, a fantasy he’d had when he was years younger, from the moment he’d seen her. A fantasy he had buried with the memories of multiple women on his bed and, then, his wife. Arianne had been everything he desired the moment they tied the knot. So, why did it affect him so to find Daenerys sprawled on the mattress of his guest bedroom, the epitome of everything he had once wanted?

The sight brought forward all the repressed desire he had for her. He could see it all again, right then; how beautiful she was, how much he wanted to fuck her senseless. He was drunk, but that wasn’t why things changed.

It could’ve been the way she tasted. Sweet and made for him. It could’ve been the way she felt under him, all luscious curves and the softest skin ever and, _yes,_ her hair was as fine to the touch as he’d had once imagined all those years ago. It could have also been the way she moaned his name. And how he’d dreamed of the sounds she made every single night from thereon.

It could have been a lot of things.

But, in all honestly, it was just _Daenerys._

Fucking her after years of convincing himself he was over that stupid, meaningless crush made Jon realise that he was really good at lying to himself.

And it brought a sinister truth to Arianne’s words. He doesn’t like _boring._ He told himself he did for the sake of his marriage. But he’s missed it, _this,_ the excitement he felt when Daenerys was moaning and writhing for his touch.

He wants more of this.

He wants more of Daenerys.

And thinking back about their little game on the couch earlier – her mouth opening to make way for breathy moans, her thighs clamping down around his knees as she rode his leg – he knows she wants him too.

Jon knows the rules. They were not supposed to do anything without their spouses involved but she was right there, all pretty and jittery with lust and embarrassment, and so willing to try out new things with him.

Truthfully, Jon likes the vulnerability he sees in Daenerys. Not in a bad way, he knows she is a strong woman, but she likes to be taken care of. It’s clear that she also likes when someone tells her what to do. It makes for an interesting dynamic, one which he would like to see more of.

Daenerys is submissive by nature and learning that has made it all more difficult to stop the blooming dark desires between them.

Now, she’s eating quietly, eyes skipping his the moment he stopped kissing his wife.

Jon watches her as he takes a sip of wine.

He wonders what she’s thinking about.

He wonders if he feels bad for what happened earlier, if she feels guilty to be sitting next to her husband after her cunt was wet for another man, who is also her husband’s best friend.

Or…if she wishes he made her cum earlier.

Jon grinds his teeth hard.

He _needs_ to make her cum.

It’s for that reason that he clears his throat suddenly, catching everybody’s attention. “Are we going to ignore the elephant in the room?” he asks, drawing a circle on the rim of his glass with his thumb.

Daenerys’ eyes are quick to find his. He sees the fright in them, the way her lips part wordlessly. _She thinks I’m going to tell them what happened between us earlier,_ Jon realises.

“I’ve gained some weight but I wouldn’t call myself an elephant, dude,” Daario jests.

While Jon laughs, his eyes stay fixed on Dany, who grows paler by the second.

“I mean, we’ve all thought about it. Right? _That_ night,” Jon says.

Dany relaxes for just a brief moment. She finishes her drink in three big gulps.

“Oh,” Arianne drawls. “I have.”

Daario glances at Daenerys then back to Jon. “It was fun,” he admits discreetly.

Daenerys only nods.

“We’re down for more if you are,” Ari blurts.

Jon smirks. Thanking the gods for his wife’s exhibitionist nature. He doesn’t have to admit he wants to fuck Daenerys again. Arianne is doing the job for him.

The table falls silent for a long while.

Daario looks at his wife, takes her hand in his. Jon doesn’t want to know why he dislikes the gesture. Dany chews on her bottom lip apprehensively. “If you want to,” Daario says, grinning encouragingly.

Daenerys’ cheeks are turning pinker by the second, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. “I- uh- I mean—“ she stammers around a response.

“No pressure,” Jon says smoothly, and she finally locks eyes with him. He smiles knowingly. “Just _four_ consenting adults having fun again.” He emphasises on the four. Begging her to understand that this is the loophole they needed. It’s not cheating if they are together.

She knows what he means. The problem is…does she want it, too?

Jon needs confirmation that she does. He won’t go further torturing himself with filthy thoughts of her if it’s only one-sided. If she is too overcome by guilt to pursue anything else.

But then she is nodding and he has the answers to all of his questions, her heated gaze both a blessing and a curse.

+

The second time, it’s in the guestroom again.

Arianne says that maybe in the future, they should book a hotel. Jon agrees but for now, they’ll manage with this. He just wants to be touching Daenerys again, no matter if it’s in his own room or the Queen’s house for that matter. All he cares about is Dany.

Arianne says, “I got an idea to spice things up.” And Jon wants to say, _what can be spicier than fucking two other people?_

She drags Daenerys into her closet, the girls giggling both nervously and excitedly as they disappear behind a door.

Jon’s heart is beating a wild, twisted tune against his ribcage.

Gods, is it bad that he hasn’t been this worked up over sex with his wife?

Yes, yes, it’s bad.

And he knows that.

He knows that this whole thing is wrong—that he would have never suggested a second time if this was not Daenerys.

He knows that this is an excuse to play out every fantasy he’s had about her and he knows that he will be doing this with his wife in the room, the woman he promised to love and cherish, to share sorrows and happiness with forever, the woman who is supposed to carry his children.

He knows he’s a piece of shit. Try telling that to his dick, though.

“Holy fuck.” It’s Daario who causes him to stop overthinking about wrong and right.

When Jon turns around from the wall he was staring at, he feels his heart jump to his throat.

“Daenerys,” he whispers, amazed, blown away and just too fucking dumbfounded to utter meaningful words. Then he blinks and quickly says, “Arianne. You both…you look—”

“Fucking hot,” Daario groans.

“I accidentally ordered two pairs of these last summer,” Arianne explains, twirling around jokingly in the flimsy lingerie, “Who knew it would’ve come in handy?” She winks at Dany.

Arianne’s tanned skin makes the purple lacy fabric pop out. She is beautiful. But it’s Daenerys who makes him want to get on his knees and kiss every inch of her skin. She is paler than Arianne—so pale, in fact, her skin looks pink and creamy. Being curvier than his wife, the expensive bra struggles to fit her round, perky breasts. Her thighs and hips accentuate the lower part of the indecent garment. He swallows, his throat dry. He just wants to eat her whole.

“I think you two owe us a little show. After all, you didn’t get these pretty things out for nothing, huh?” Daario suggests, while Jon is still busy gawking at a blushing Dany. She’s clearly not as drunk as the first time. But her lack of confidence is not unattractive to Jon—he wants to _make_ her feel beautiful. He wants to fuck her so hard she’ll never doubt how sexy she is in her entire life again.

“Babe,” Dany drawls, eyes widening, “That’s too much.”

“Oh, c’mon, Daenerys.” Arianne pulls at her hands, smiling wide. “We’re so hot, let’s give the boys what they deserve.”

“Exactly,” Daario laughs, “Jon, I think I might be in love with your wife.”

“We need some music,” Arianne muses and grabs her phone to choose a slow, romantic song that is probably not very appropriate for these circumstances.

Daenerys laughs as Arianne winks at her and suggestively begins dancing, swaying her hips in a hypnotising manner, grabbing onto Dany’s arms and forcing her to move. Jon can hear the silver-haired girl mutter something about not being a good dancer and his wife is rolling her eyes, whispering in her ear and making her giggle.

Ari has a way with people. She can always make one feel more confident. And, by the looks of it, she has worked her magic on Daenerys who is slowly relaxing, melting into the music, her eyes fluttering close as she dances with Arianne. Their skins touch and rub as they move sensually to the beats.

Jon can feel himself hardening. Arianne suddenly puts her hands in Dany’s hair, stilling her before kissing her on the mouth. Daenerys’ eyes go wide before they slam shut and she kisses her back.

“Fuck.” Jon can make out Daario’s soft whisper next to him, but he is too enthralled in what is going on in front of him to care.

Arianne moans as she works to unclasp Daenerys’ bra, her breasts bouncing free from the tight lace. Dany gasps in surprise, breaking off the kiss. Arianne frees her tits as well and Jon is aware that any sane man would be satisfied with this, two gorgeous women semi-naked and giving their husbands a sultry performance, but his desire for Daenerys knows no sane boundaries.

He doesn’t want Arianne in the room, or fucking Daario for that matter.

He only has eyes for Dany.

He is forced to look back at Ari as she walks up to him, climbing on his lap with a purr. He opens his mouth to say something, although he doesn’t know what, and she takes it as an invitation to mould her lips onto his, kissing him languidly, lazy strokes of her tongue against his making his length jerk.

Jon tilts her head back, kissing down the column of her neck and, much to his dismay has to see Daenerys kissing her husband from the corner of his eyes.

It’s hard for him to understand the dark, twisted feeling residing in his guts. He had no trouble seeing these two together these past years, years during which he convinced himself he was over Daenerys, but now it gnaws at his insides like a deadly virus. Jealousy is an ugly feeling, one he is not proud of feeling.

Arianne giggles against his mouth, catching his attention again. “Dany,” she says, her voice a breathy murmur, “I think Jon would like a taste of you, as well.”

_Yes, thank you, Arianne._

He has no time to think about how fucked up it is that he is glad his wife is sliding out of his grasp, because the next moment, Daenerys is thankfully done with Daario, her cheeks prettily flushed as she approaches him instead.

Jon’s hands tingle with impatience. He wants to grab her waist and pull her in, he wants to bite into her pale flesh, make her make the sexy sounds he knows she makes. He wants to learn how to pull at every string in her body.

He wants to make her his.

So fully his.

“Jon,” she starts, his name a prayer from her lips, but falters as he grabs her hand and gently gets her to straddle his lap.

Her words are forgotten, her pupils fat with desire, mouth red. “You’re so beautiful,” he says quietly, for no one else to hear, because this isn’t part of this bizarre foursome fantasy. This is him being honest, open to her.

He sees the way her breath hitch at his words and she leans down, teasingly licking his lips.

He scrunches his nose. “What was that?”

“I want to taste you,” Daenerys whispers in his ear, tugging at the lobe with her sharp teeth, “All of you.”

Jon groans in agony. His hands rest on her thick thighs, rubbing up and down the smooth flesh, squeezing delightedly. He mouths at her shoulder, drowning in her scent. “I want to taste your cunt,” he murmurs in her ear, feeling the way she clamps down on him. Glancing down, the inviting sight of her pebbled nipples welcome him. "I want to see if you can cum with just my mouth on your tits," he growls, and she whines in response.

He wraps his arms around her naked back, her body curled around his sensually. Intimately. They aren’t doing anything yet, but she’s trembling underneath him. And it makes him go mad with all the possibilities he could explore with her sensitive body—ways to make her come undone; with his mouth, his fingers, _toys._ Even without fucking her, he knows he could drive her crazy.

“Jon,” she whispers once more, her breath warm against his neck as she kisses him softly, “I need you.”

“That’s why we’re here for,” he jokes, grabbing two handfuls of her round ass cheeks and spreading them apart.

He keeps one hand on her bottom as he slithers one hand in between their pressed fronts, trailing his fingers down her stomach until he reaches the flimsy lace covering her hot core.

“No,” she moans as he cups her through the fabric. The thin strip is _soaked_ with her juices. If he were to twist the material, it would flow out like water. His cock is aching for her.

“No?” he asks, confused.

She’s hot in his palm. As he presses his entire hand against her, he can feel her little clit throbbing.

“No, I want just you. Like we discussed before,” she is whispering in his ear, sounding a bit shy, sounding a bit delirious with want. “I-I want to try the things you said. Being…submissive. To you, I mean.”

Jon inhales through his nose. Deep, steady breaths to calm himself enough so he doesn’t just pick her up and leave this damned room so he can bury his cock so deep inside of her she will not remember her own name.

He rubs her through her wet lingerie. Her hips inadvertently moving to seek friction. He uses two fingers to run along her covered slit, pressing into the hard nub just enough to get her close to the edge, but not enough to make her cum. Her thighs quake as he plays with her pussy.

“Daenerys, that would mean cheating,” he tells her, and suddenly remembers where they are.

Next to them, Arianne and Daario are engaged in a heavy make-out session.

But they’re laughing at the same time, clearly not as into it as Jon and Daenerys are.

Gods forgive him, but he doesn’t mind cheating.

He’s way past that line for Dany.

But he wants to make sure that this is what _she_ wants, too.

“I don’t care,” she whimpers in his neck and he smiles, tugging the sodden lace aside and sinking both fingers inside of her tight cunt without warning.

“Oh,” she moans, writhing.

“Shh,” he warns, pumping his fingers in and out of her rapidly. “This is for earlier. I didn’t let you cum, remember?”

“Y-yes,” she gasps, fucking herself on his fingers as best as she can, groaning in frustration when it’s not enough. “I’ve been wet all through dinner thinking about it.”

He closes his eyes in restraint. He doesn't know how much longer he can stand being in the same room as her without fucking her senseless. “You have my permission to cum on my fingers now, baby. But quietly.”

Next to them, Arianne has pushed Daario on the bed, playing with his tie as she gives him a sexy dance.

Jon focuses on Daenerys again. He twists his fingers inside of her hot channel and feels her walls clamp down on his digits, her cunt fluttering with a nearing release.

“Come on, Dany,” he soothingly tells her, rubbing her thigh with one hand and fucking her hard and fast with the other. She smells like sin and honey. Her cunt squeezing his fingers make the prettiest, most erotic sounds, but not as lovely as the way she moans for him, her hands gripping his shoulders like a vice as she grinds down on his hand. “Cum for me, honey. You’re so good.”

She is breathing heavily next to his ear, whimpering, needy moans slipping past her lips as she rides his fingers. Her body tenses as his thumb draws circles around her clit and her juices wet his whole hand, squirting on his thighs. She shudders in his arms and he rubs her back, his fingers all wet from her.

He wants to taste her, but not from his fingers. So, that’ll wait.

He chuckles breathlessly as she stops shaking, turning her face around so he can kiss her. She looks like she is in a daze, eyes half-shut.

“Dany!” Arianne drunkenly chants, “Don’t steal my husband, I want him back.”

Flushed and flustered, Daenerys climbs out of Jon’s lap, unsteady on her feet as she returns to Daario.

Jon smiles and kisses his wife.

The rest of the night is uneventful for the four, but for two of them, everything has changed.

+

“Keep the lingerie, Dany.” Arianne winks at her friend. “It’ll be a little souvenir.”

“Thanks for dinner, guys,” Daario says, “And thanks for that sexy show, Arianne.”

Jon’s wife laughs, waving him off.

“That was fun,” Jon comments.

“I think we should never stop,” Daario says.

Jon shifts on his feet. “I mean never is a big word,” he mutters, half-jokingly.

He needs _this_ to stop.

Something else is beginning.

Daenerys hasn’t said much. She’s staring at her feet.

Jon wonders if she regrets what she said already.

“Uh, Daario, I think you left something on the table,” Jon says suddenly, “Ari, babe, can you go look?”

“Really? I haven’t seen anything,” Arianne says suspiciously.

Daario follows her inside, to check for the thing that Jon knows they will not find.

“Dany,” he says once they’re alone.

“Are we terrible people?” she asks, her pale eyes wide with worry.

“A bit,” he admits sheepishly. “But I want you. I can’t stand the thought of not having you.”

“Me too,” she tells him, taking a step forward. “You’re all I think about.”

He reaches out to touch her elbow, smiling at her. “There are a few rules that we’ll need to go over.”

She swallows. He sees excitement in her eyes. _My dirty little girl._ “Okay.”

“We’ll go over them…later but for now, I need you to do one thing for me.”

She frowns.

“I don’t want you to have a single orgasm until the next time we see each other,” he orders, voice dark, “Not by yourself, not with Daario.”

The pulse in her neck is prominent against her pale flesh. It’s jumping. “And if I do?” she challenges.

“You’ll be punished,” he tells her casually.

Daenerys’ eyes light up.

And he knows that she will disobey him just to see what her punishment will be.

He loves her for that.

Arianne and Daario come back, informing Jon that Daario hasn’t forgotten anything behind. Jon apologises, saying he might’ve imagined it.

He watches as they leave, his wife by his side, knowing that this was just one of the many, many lies he would have to tell from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumped this up to 10 chapters because some plot is getting in the way of smut. Oh well. From now on it's just a pathway straight to hell. Smut hell, that is. 
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think (:


End file.
